so close yet so far
by drizzelafterdawn
Summary: she remembers him still after so many years what if destiny brings him back?
1. Chapter 1

So long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but yea there is a hope that I may achieve my goal as a novelist depends on your reviews so please…..

Sakura stood in rain watching Sasuke leave, she wrapped her self with her hands and watched as he left slowly, as tears fell across her cheeks, then unable to stop she ran and hugged him, he looked at her she dug her face in his chest and her tears fell on his shirt, he pushed her away, she cried hard, ''don't-don't go'' she said as tears streamed dawn her face, mixing with rain, he knew he had to but with sakura there it maid it impossible for him to go ''go away'' he shouted with hatred and pain building inside him. She backed up open eyed and horrid then she closed her eyes resulting more tears and broke in a run. He watched as she ran towards the northern konaha gate and disappeared in the darkness.

!

Sakura woke up with a jerk; she was in bed and crying in her sleep having the same dream for years. she closed her eyes as more tears fell across her face. ''Why?'' she whispered that there was a knock on her door, and came a voice ''hey sleepy head wake up already!' it was ino , sakura swept her eyes before the blonde barged in and maid a fuss about her crying in her sleep. she maid her way to the wash room and washed her face and quickly dressed in a tea pink top and a black jeans with lavender sleeve less jacket. she walked out the blonde waited for her on the kitchen island, sakura sipped her juice, ''ino-'' she whispered she looked at her understanding her ino sat next to her ''it was that dream again wasn't it?'' she asked concerned, sakura nodded, ''get over it sakura, hey lets call a hang out tonight, what do you think?'' ''hangover?'' ''yea naruto, hinata ,kiba ,neji,tenten and every one else'' she said cheerfully, ''sure'' sakura smiled, ''now we must be going or tasude wont offer you a promotion within a month!'' ino laughed, sakura smirked and grabbed her laptop and followed the blonde out of their apartment.

It was night now, sakura sat dawn while hanata was making raimen, ino was flapping the pages of the magazine and ten ten watched the t.v that ino growned ''how long?, you didn't informed them sakura?'' sakura looked at her ''I did, but naruto said they had a lot of paper wark so they,ll be here soon" hinata blushed slightly , but turned away and added some vagetables to the dish, ''oh its nearly past midnight and I am hungry" ten ten smiled as her stomach let out a grawl ''relax tomorrow is Saturday,'' ino grinned ''yea '' sakura added yawning that the bell rang, tenten raced to the door, and later entered the living room followed by the boys a dim blush on her face as neji sat beside her, akamaru licked hinata and started sniffing that naruto jumped up ''hm..raimen..'' he sniffed deeply hinata blushed slightly, ''hey did you add olive oil?'' he asked sniffing in the steam ''w-well n-no.'' ''then you should I saw this chaff adding olive oil in his food lets try it!'' he said rubbing his hands in excitement hinata nodded and took the crystal bottle and sprinkled some oil on the soup, ''no way, you sprinkle it more like all of it'' he said pulling the bottle from her, she blushed as their fingers brushed against each other, and shyly she started playing with her fingers, that a storming scream distroid all the feelings both of them looked at the door there stood ino with hatred in her eyes she ran and pulled the bottle from naruto which was half empty, ''what is it?'' naruto daired to ask ''you you this is expensive stuff'' she shouted pushing the bottle deep in the cupboard ''so iits for eating,'' ''yea but its expensive, only for special occasions'' she shouted ''okay sorry'' ''yea you and hinata have your romantic moment wasting all that oil you think I will forgive you'' hinata blushed red while naruto grinned ''well-'' by then others had herd ino scream and were standing at the door way watching the drama,'' ''its just some oil ino'' kiba said trying to calm her,''yea but its expensive '' she said with a sigh ''okay I will send you a bottle'' naruto smiled trying to put an end to this, ''okay two bottles deal'' she said smirking ''deal'' they shok hands ''oh ino poor naruto you tricked him'' sakura said in a babyish voice ''well see who tricks him!'' ino said folding her arms ten ten's stomach let out a growl breaking the fight, she blushed slightly,''you sure arehungry'' neji grinned pulling her close and shifting his hand from her neck to her waist she blushed again and he loved it, ''get a room already!'' ino shuted .well they some how managed to give it a break and sat dawn for dinner, ''um nice'' naruto said gulping his in one go and soon was ready for more, all of them were ready to go, hinata pulled her jacket that naruto smiled to her ''can I drive you home?'' hinata blushed but manage to speake ''ne –neji- nii- chan will drop m-me" ''I don't think so'' naruto grinned as neji and tenten sat in the car and drove off hinata was open eyed,''so…'' ''okay n-naruto –k-kun'' she sat beside him and he drove off , she looked away from his face blushing slightly and playing with her fingers,

!

Ino and sakura sat on bed, ''thanks ino'' sakura smiled and fall asleep.

**Sakura shares an apartment with ino and works as a doctor in a hospital while ino works as an accountant, but even after so many years sakura still remembers the day he left and wants to bring him back in her life, but then its only her dream or… **

**Do review if you want me to update it. please review it .**


	2. faith

Sakura walked in the busy hospital hallway, she crossed the door in her office and picked up her clipboard, to see who the new patient was, that the nurse knocked and entered, "sakura, c,mon you should be with the patient by now'' she nodded with out even seeing the name she traced the room no. and entered, there on bed lay a guy, his pale skin and raven hair in a mess and his oxen eyes hard and cold,smiling and cheerfull sakura entered and walked to the bed still her eyes locked on the clipboared on the disease, "him, broken bones , some tissues and yup a surgery and you'll be fine, by the way I am haruno sakura your doctor" she said looking at him finally, she was shocked as silent tears traced her cheeks, he raised a brow, sakura bit her lower lip, and handed the boared to the nurse, and quitly walked out of the room.

!

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her face was stained with tears and was puffy and pink. ''why? why utciha," she looked at her feet and sobbed, every thing started coming back, how he left, how she was left alone, sakura swept her eyes as she herd laughter she walked out of the bathroom and saw a couple of docters laughing on some joke, she slowly maid her way to tsudes office she knocked and walked in, tsude was filing something ''ahh sakura what is it?'' sakura sat dawn'' tsude –sama can you give another patient'' tsude leaned in her seat ''what is it?'' '' its just that please I am happy with paper wark too'' tsude know sakura too well she knew sakura had some thing major.' what is it'' ''the patient is utciha sasuke'' ''ohh- I know but then he is in a serious condition and you are suppose to heal him'' ''but-'' ''no sakura –but you can take a half dday if you like'' sakura nodded and left. She walked to her car, a white colored corolla, an old model but still she kept sat in and drove to her apartment. She thrower her bag on the sofa and fell on bed and sobbed in her pillow, it was morning still and sakura was free from work. she washed her face and took out a bottle of wine from the fridge and poured her self some and gulped it as tears fe3ll across her cheeks ''why? Why? You came back?'' she cried and hugged her knees ''sasuke-''she cried and closed her eyes . it all came back her memories when they fought and played and all the old memories circled her she cried hard and bit her lips. The way he left how he smirked to her how they fought as a team it all came to lay there on the floor coudeled like a baby,that there was a click the door opened and ino entered with a bag of food sakura looked at her half daze,ino sat on her knees ''yo sakura you are early'' she nodded''hey ino—'' ino let out a laugh '''wow—you are drunk'' ''so—' ''no nothing just bit shocked.

_Hey people sorry but I wont write more that's it no one reviews so I wont write any more._


End file.
